When Life Gives You
by ThePro-LifeCatholic
Summary: This was not intended to evolve into an actual fanfic. However, depending on how this is received, who knows? Includes a character never before seen in fanfiction work. . .until today!


**This Commercial has been rated: G**

**(General Audiences)**

_**(Male Announcer):**_

_**This commercial for a non-existent story has been brought to you by:**_

_**GetaGlyph Productions**_

_**LegosareAwesome Inc.**_

_**Sponsored by:**_

_**The Sound of Citrus**_

_**and**_

_**Phineas and Ferb Lemonade**_

_**Dramatic Music begins playing**_

_**Male Announcer:**_

_**There is a certain character in "The Lemonade Stand" who is seen only for a fleeting moment, before fading away into the sands of only a distant memory in the minds of the zombified viewers.**_

(If, by any chance, you haven't seen "The Lemonade Stand", then go watch it. This commercial will not make any sense to you until you do.)

_**Scene changes to the one part of "The Lemonade Stand", when the passionate-for-lemonade guy is seen:**_

"Oh, yea! LEMONADE!"

_**Male Announcer:**_

_**But did it ever occur to anyone that this man's life has a deeper meaning than just loving lemonade and slamming orange juice?**_

"In your FACE, orange juice!"

_**In fact, did anyone consider the all-too-obvious fact that this lemonade-lover is, in fact, a superhero?**_

_**(**__Music comes to a screeching halt, and the scene shows a bunch of random people looking at the camera with confused and slightly disturbed expressions)_

_**Yes, you heard me correctly: a superhero.**_

_(Shows the scene from "The Beak", when Phineas and Ferb are looking at the newspaper that Isabella brought them, except that on the front page is a picture of the Lemonade Man.)_

_**Phineas:**_

"Look at that, Ferb. It's a real superhero!"

_**But, with every hero, comes a villain.**_

_**Mysterious guy hiding in the shadows:**_

"Everyone just LOVES lemonade. EVERYONE, fer cryin' out loud. Even the people who are allergic to lemons! And now someone has the audacity to hate orange juice? IT'S HEALTHY! There's only one person who would say such a thing about orange juice. . ."

_**Mysterious person steps into the light, and it's some random guy dressed in an orange and green suit**_

". . .and that's. . .Lemonade Man!"

_(Scene changes, and you see Lemonade Man confronted by the orange-and-green man, who's riding in an orange-shaped car.)_

_**Lemonade Man:**_

"So we meet again, Orange-Juice Man."

_**Orange-and-Green man, who is now known as "Orange-Juice Man":**_

"Yes, and I think that you've grown too sour for my taste, Lemonade Man. Just wait until you hear what my evil plan is."

_**And this villain has a plan; one that will destroy the lemonade business forever.**_

_(Shows Orange-Juice man lifting a giant fruit presser-thing onto a large metal stand)_

"The Presser is mounting, Lemonade Man!"

_(Shows Lemonade Man tied up, with a very unamused expression on his face.)_

_**Orange-Juice Man:**_

". . .What? You didn't get it? Well. . .see, it's like. . .you know what? Whatever."

_(Scene changes to Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella standing outside of an abandoned Phineas and Ferb Lemonade Stand)_

_**Phineas:**_

"But, without lemons, our business will shut down for good!"

_**Isabella:**_

"Your inventions have never failed before, Phineas. They've never even come close to failing before!"

_**Buford:**_

"Aww, man. Now I'm gonna lose my job!"

_(Everyone turns and looks at Buford)_

_**Buford:**_

"You know, my job as a bully. Bullies ruin stuff, OK?"

_(Dramatic Music begins playing)_

_**Now. . .**_

_(Shows Lemonade Man and Orange-Juice Man throwing fruit at each other)_

_**. . .the world will find out. . .**_

_(Phineas is swinging across a wide pit with Isabella, and you see Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving battling robot oranges in the background)_

_**. . . that the last citrus stand-**_

_(Scene shows Lemonade Man at a lemonade stand, and Orange-Juice Man at an orange juice stand)_

_**. . .-ing. . . **_

_(Candace and Stacey looking at the screen with a "I'm-not-impressed-with-that-last-stand-up-joke" look)_

_**. . .will win.**_

_(Shows a cup up close tipping over, and lemonade spills out of it)_

_**Goes to one of those really fast slideshow thingys that are done towards the end of commercial while really fast, dramatic music plays**_

_(First scene shows the giant Presser as it's starting up)_

_(explosion)_

_(Doofenshmirtz and Rodrigo are yelling at each other)_

_(explosion)_

_(Carl is seen taking pictures of some unknown thing, and Monogram is standing next to him and rolling his eyes)_

_(small explosion)_

_(Pinky and Poofenplotz are staring upwards, and they have shocked expressions)_

_(Orange-Juice Man is standing over Lemonade Man, who's kneeling over the spilled lemonade)_

_(Candace, Stacy, and Jenny in their Bust Camp outfits are seen running away from an explosion)_

_(Perry is seen looking very sad and crying)_

_(multiple explosions)_

_(Orange-Juice Man is flying in an orange-shaped-and-colored vehicle, and a biker passes him)_

_(Monty is clinging to the side of a cliff, and is holding onto Vanessa's hand, and she's just dangling)_

_**Male Announcer (While music continues playing, but slower now):**_

_**We bring you:**_

_**Lemonade Man Episode I: When Life Gives You Lemons**_

_**Which will be followed by:**_

_**Lemonade Man Episode II: The Citrus Strikes Back**_

_**Coming to a computer. . .**_

_**(Music dies down)**_

_**Actually, the chances of this becoming an actual story are really slight, since the author has no idea as to how she could incorporate all of the above mentioned scenes into one epic story that might contain some sense and reasoning.**_

**Author's Note: This is a fake commercial, and will probably never become a story. I guess it depends on how well the commercial is received. If enough people want me to, I may be willing to take the time to make sense out of this hodge-podge of ridiculousness.**

** By the by, me (GetaGlyph Productions) and my younger brother (LegosareAwesome Inc.), aided more or less by my youngest sister and second-to-youngest brother made this up one weekend while sittin' around the house. This isn't how it originally went (although this version is probably better), but this version is most definitely based off of and inspired by that.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb, or the Lemonade Man. I don't own Star Wars (although I do own _The Citrus Strikes Back), _and I don't own _The Sound of Music_ (I own _The Sound of Citrus_). I own Orange-Juice Man. My brother and I belong to God (along with the rest of my family).**


End file.
